


Firework Show

by j_gabrielle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Romance, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“No, Scott.” Chris says firmly. “If you have anymore cotton candy, you’ll be bouncing off the walls tonight and I don’t think I can subject your mom to that kind of torture.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firework Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [danive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danive/gifts).



> Happy 4th of July to everyone celebrating!

Chris folds his arms across his chest, disapproving. Scott has to blink hard to get the image of those arms and those muscles holding him up against the wall…

Uh. Yeah. Not the line of thought you want when you are surrounded by families, couples and screaming children.

“But please?” Scott pleads, jutting out his bottom lip a little, ducking his head, looking back at Chris from under his lashes. “Just one?”

The dark reflective surface of his aviators hide the blues of his eyes, but Scott knows his boyfriend’s wavering when he sees it. “No, Scott.” Chris says firmly. “If you have anymore cotton candy, you’ll be bouncing off the walls tonight and I don’t think I can subject your mom to that kind of torture.”

Scott sighs. Oh well, it was worth a try. He turns away, sticking his hands into the pockets of his shorts.

He ignores Chris, heading to the hot dog stand. “Can I have one please?” He smiles at the girl, digging for some change.

“Here. Thanks.”

Scott bites down on his lip, ducking his head as he accepts his order. He doesn’t say a word, still giving Chris the cold shoulder.

“Are you going to spend the entire night mad at me?”

“Maybe.” Scott mutters, tearing and chewing viciously through a mouthful of hot dog.

He feels Chris sigh from behind him, keeping a distance between them when all Scott wants is for him to pull him into a hug. It’s still awhile before the fireworks, so they mull about, watching the queues for the rides and the stalls of fair games.

“Daddy! Up!”

The voice gives Scott pause, turning around to see Chris stock still, aviators off and staring at a laughing father picking up his daughter. The little girl must have not been any older than seven, dressed in a pink glittery tiara with paper butterfly wings taped to the back of her sundress. She giggles when her father bounces her in his arms, wrapping them around her carefully so as to not crumple her wings.

“I remember when she was that age.” He says softly, “We were always close, but back then? She… I was her everything.” Chris smiles sadly. “I can never get that back now, can I?”

“You know she loves you, right? Nothing can replace you in her life.” Scott offers after a moment of silence. He moves close, brushing their shoulders together.

He tracks the way Chris’ Adams apple bobs as he swallows. “But she loved you first. And I will always be the one who stole you from her.”

Scott resists the urge to vent his frustrations by slapping Chris over the back of his head. It is an old argument; one rehashed again and again between them like an infinity loop with no end. Scott knows that it is an issue that bothers Chris. He has tried constantly to assuage him of his worries, to no avail.

Resolving himself, he tugs the older man to face him, cupping his jaw to look straight into his blue eyes burnished gold by the dying sun. “Get this in your head, you dolt. _I_ chose you. You didn’t steal me from anyone.” He pauses, trying to tamp down the shuddering quality of his voice. “I chose you, Chris. I chose you because I love you and you’re the only one I want to be with.” The corners of his lips twist upwards softly. “Get that in your head okay? I’m not going anywhere.”

Chris’ eyes widen in wonder, and Scott takes the chance to snake his arm around his waist, leaning in for a quick peck to a stubble cheek. “Let’s go get something to eat, okay?” He smiles encouragingly; their little bubble of peace undisturbed by the sounds of the fair and the crowd around them.

Scott takes his hand, tugging him back towards the food stalls, unaware of the dazed look on Chris’ face.

The sky is a bruised purple blue, twilight settling into the limbo between day and night when they finally spread their blanket on the grass. “The show is about to start!” Scott grins excitedly, spreading out the snacks. Much to Chris’ dismay, the kid managed to steal in the purchase of a bright fluffy ball of pink cotton candy.

“What you said earlier…” Chris starts as the man on the little platform out on the lake begins to greet everyone gathered. “When you said you loved me?”

Scott stops in his motion of biting into the cotton candy. Blinking, he turns to look at Chris, smiling slightly. “We’ve never actually said it to each other, huh?” He chuckles a little, tearing off a chunk. “I meant it, you know?”

Chris licks his lips, scooting closer. “I know.” Reaching out, he steals the piece in Scott’s hand. “Me too.”

“You do?” Scott’s voice breaks, the high blush on his cheeks evident even in the dim lighting.

Chris huffs, tilting his head. Gently, he moves his hand to curl around the jut of Scott’s slender hip, pulling himself to face him. “You thought I hated you, right? That first time?”

“How could I think otherwise? You looked like you wanted to kill me.”

“You were dating my daughter. Of course I wanted to kill you. Just a little anyways.” Chris frowns, but the mirth in his eyes bellies the humour in his words. “What I really wanted…” He leans over, tucking a stray curl behind Scott’s ear. “Was to see what was underneath your sweater.”

Scott sputters, laughing and blushing furiously. “Perv!” He chokes, grinning.

“Only for you.”

Scott smiles, moving himself into Chris’ one arm embrace. The first of the fireworks starbursts across the sky in a shower of colour and light. They join the crowd in cooing at their shapes and hues, smiling in wonderment.

Chris nuzzles against the side of his head, bumping his nose against his cheek until Scott turns to him. Eyes half-lidded, he brings his hand to stroke Scott’s smooth jawline, softly pressing their lips together. Scott reciprocates enthusiastically, and they abandon the light show in favour of drowning in the taste of each other.

Later, Chris drops him off at Stiles’. “I’ll call you later okay?” He promises, stealing another kiss. “I love you Scott McCall.” He smiles, the motion bringing out the crows feet around his eyes. Scott hesitates only for a second before he launches back into the car, capturing Chris in another embrace and kiss.

“I love you too.” He returns sincerely, smiling as he bolts out of the car and into the house.

“Had a good time?” Stiles asks from where he laid on the couch in front of the TV. Wordlessly, Scott drops his phone in his lap, turning into the kitchen.

It isn’t until he was pouring himself a tall glass of lemonade that he remembered the video he took of them in the toilet of the gas station on their way back.

 

 

[end.]

**Author's Note:**

> [Got A Prompt Leave It Here](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
